The present invention relates to a glove with incorporated adjustable heater and more particularly pertains to keeping a person's hands warm during cold conditions.
The use of heated garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated garments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating the garment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,665 to Orban et al. discloses electrically heated gloves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,868 to Moss et al. discloses heated gloves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,814 to Gold discloses a glove with attached heater pack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,807 to Zhao discloses an electrically heated garment with oscillator control for heating element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,705 to Batcheller et al. discloses an electrically heated garment. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,963 to Westlake discloses the ornamental design for a glove heater.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a glove with incorporated adjustable heater for keeping a person's hands warm during cold conditions.
In this respect, the glove with incorporated adjustable heater according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping a person's hands warm during cold conditions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved glove with incorporated adjustable heater which can be used for keeping a person's hands warm during cold conditions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.